


Girls Just Want to Have Fun

by Pirate_Trafalguy



Series: 20 Years at Sea [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 20 Years at Sea, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Nami being Nami, Stealing, and Robin being Robin, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirate_Trafalguy/pseuds/Pirate_Trafalguy
Summary: Sometimes - if they’ve been out at sea for more than a few days, and boredom has set in - there’s a game Robin and Nami like to play.(Written for Day 1 of#20yearsatseaon tumblr.)





	Girls Just Want to Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **_Day 1: Characters_** of [#20yearsatsea](http://20yearsatsea.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> I’m probably reaching with this one as far as the prompt goes, but I thought I’d go with two of my favorite Straw Hats, having fun with some of their shared character traits - playfulness and sneakiness.

Sometimes - if they’ve been out at sea for more than a few days, and boredom has set in - there’s a game Robin and Nami like to play.

“Well?” Nami asked, smirking, after setting down her ‘treasure’ on the table between them.

Robin hummed and looked over the items - a lighter, a stethoscope, and a freshly sharpened pencil - with a critical eye.

“Quite the haul,” she agreed with a nod. “I’m assuming the lighter and the pencil came right out of Sanji and Usopp’s pockets?” she added, knowing Nami would never settle for anything easier. Not when it came to this particular competition of theirs.

Nami waved her hand. “As though I’d hurt my pride by picking up something they just left laying around,” she sniffed, confirming Robin’s thoughts. “So? What about you?” she asked, leaning forward and resting her chin in her hand.

Robin shook her head gravely. “Only one item, I’m afraid.”

Nami blinked in surprise. “Just one?”

Robin nodded. “Just one,” she repeated, though her somber tone was belied by the way her eyes sparkled with mischief. Then she held out her hand, which held said item: a shiny - and very familiar - gold earring.

Nami’s eyed widened. “You didn’t,” she gasped, before covering her mouth to stifle a laugh. “Oh, you did not -”

“I did,” sighed Robin in what was absolutely feigned regret, the corners of her mouth quirking upwards. “It looks like our resident swordsman isn’t nearly as observant as he thinks he is.”

Nami’s shoulders shook, though her laughter was still muffled by her hands. “And he calls me a witch,” she snickered in undisguised glee. “You are an evil, sneaky woman, Nico Robin.”

Robin smiled serenely, and gave Zoro’s earring a little jiggle. She and Nami both admired the way the light glinted off of it.

Nami allowed herself one more amused huff, then shook her head.  “Oh, alright, it looks like you’re probably winning this round,” she grumbled, and scooped her prizes up off the table before one of the boys saw them. “Though I’m withholding full judgment until we get these things put back.”

“But of course,” Robin agreed, sliding the earring into her shirt and away from prying eyes.

After all, the real game was putting all the items back before the boys even noticed they were missing.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr as [piratetrafalguy](http://piratetrafalguy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
